


Вся кошачья суть

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: Кошачья богиня очень мстительна





	Вся кошачья суть

Мохнатая лапа. Нет, не так. Четыре лапы, шерсть по всему телу, огромные уши, а еще хвост, который подчинялся каким-то своим правилам.

Это был пиздец.

Нет, правда, как еще можно было назвать случившееся?

Хайзаки тупо посмотрел на свои лапы, потом перевел взгляд на огромную подушку, под которой разрывался телефон, и подумал, что возвращаться через храмовый парк посреди ночи не стоило.

Кажется, когда он возвращался по тропинке обратно, он что-то задел и, возможно, сломал. Телефон сдох, а темнота стояла хоть глаз выколи. Выругался нецензурно — нога-то болела — и прихрамывая пошел дальше. Но, судя по произошедшему пиздецу, это было что-то, связанное с кошками. И это ему очень круто аукнулось.

Ситуация — обхохочешься.

В желудке громко заурчало, и одновременно дверь в комнату, где спал Хайзаки, с грохотом открылась.

— Хайзаки, черт бы тебя побрал, где тебя опять носит? — сходу рявкнул Ниджимура. Хайзаки дернулся от громкого шума, прижал уши и уставился на него, подобравшись всем телом. Кошачьи инстинкты вопили, даже, можно сказать, орали об опасности, которую нес этот великан, и требовали срочно свалить. Ниджимура раздраженно повертел головой, осматривая комнату, в которой и призрак бы не спрятался, и заметил его. Точнее, кота, в теле которого он, Хайзаки, застрял.

— А ты здесь как оказался? — тон у Ниджимуры сразу сменился с раздраженного на спокойно-удивленный. Он осторожно приблизился, его рука медленно, стараясь не спугнуть, прикоснулась к голове и легко погладила. Пальцы очень приятно почесали за ухом. К тому же на них остался запах рыбы — наверняка с завтрака, и желание пожрать вспыхнуло с утроенной силой.

— Мяу! — только и вышло сказать. 

В мыслях вспыхнуло: “Блядь!”. Осознание положения, в котором Хайзаки оказался, пришло несколько запоздав. Мало того, что он теперь кот, так еще и говорить не может. И выяснить, как от этого избавиться, тоже не может. Как спрашивать, если говорить не выходит, только мяукать?

А Ниджимура тем временем решил взять его на руки. Хайзаки коротко протестующе мяукнул. Он абсолютно точно не хотел, чтоб его тискали и попытался цапнуть по ладони — не получилось. Координация движений кошачьего тельца сильно отличалась от человеческой. Большие руки очень аккуратно поддержали его под лапы и прижали к груди. Устроили поудобнее, и длинные пальцы заскользили по спине, и Хайзаки вдруг ощутил, что тело, в котором он оказался, начало урчать, как моторчик. 

Чертово кошачье тело, всего-то погладили, а уже продалось с потрохами.

— Интересно, почему ты здесь, а этого засранца нет? — задумчиво поинтересовался Ниджимура, почесывая Хайзаки шею. — И телефон тут. Обычно без него он никуда.

«Может, потому что этот засранец сидит у тебя на руках?» — мысленно отвечал Хайзаки, но Ниджимура его не понимал.

Но зато кошачьи инстинкты подсказывали, что надо сделать и как потребовать еду. После очередного мява Ниджимура догадался спросить:

— Ты, наверное, жрать хочешь? — Хайзаки согласно мяукнул.

«Надо же, и без слов понял», — но все-таки очевидное до него долго доходит.

— Ну, пошли, может, на кухне с тобой поделятся чем-нибудь вкусным. Может и этот придурок найдется по дороге. — По пути на кухню Ниджимура то и дело заглядывал в разные помещения в поисках Хайзаки, в то время как тот сидел у него на руках. 

Повар на кухне оказался не жадным и поделился остатками свеженьких потрохов и остатков с завтрака постояльцев. И тоже не удержался и почесал за ухом, несмотря на недовольное шипение. Хайзаки не нравилось, что все хотели его погладить и почесать, хотя к Ниджимуре он уже почти привык.

Еда пахла аппетитно, но вот когда она оказалась перед носом, человеческие привычки взяли верх — есть сырое не хотелось.

— Так, пока оставайся здесь, а я пойду поищу этого прогульщика. — сказал Ниджимура, собираясь опустить Хайзаки на пол перед миской. Хазаки напрягся всем тельцем и вцепился в тонкую майку когтями — если он уйдет, как он будет его искать по этой долбанной территории? По запаху? Он еще не настолько освоился в этом теле! — Ой, блин, больно! 

Ниджимура ухватил его обеими руками и поднял его на уровень глаз и спросил:

— Что не хочешь слезать? — и вздохнул. — Прибился на мою голову. Подожди тут, покушай, я скоро вернусь. 

Поставил его возле еды и ушел. 

 

Хайзаки смотрел ему вслед и думал, как же донести до него, что тот, кого он ищет, все время был рядом с ним. Бросил взгляд на кости и хвост рыбы, понюхал. Обошел кругом.

Первое впечатление было куда лучше.

С чешуей, костями, да и пахла она не так приятно, как сначала показалось. Но желудок требовал свое. Еще раз обнюхав потроха, посмотрел на работников кухни, которые вернулись к своим делам и больше не обращали внимания на кота, Хайзаки осторожно прихватил более-менее привлекательный кусок и начал есть. 

На вкус оказалось не так уж мерзко, но возможно кошачьи вкусы куда менее притязательные, подумал Хайзаки, подъедая остатки. 

Хайзаки еще немного потоптался чувствуя, что к кошачьей форме он уже начинает привыкать, с каждой секундой она казалась удобнее. Погуляв возле кухни, то наслаждаясь аппетитными запахами, то морщась от других резких и неприятных, Хайзаки решил поискать Ниджимуру. Не то, чтобы ему хотелось потом получать по шее за очередной прогул, но уж лучше Ниджимура, чем кто-то еще. К тому же надо было найти способ вернуться в свое тело, но пока как это сделать Хайзаки не представлял.

Но начинать с чего-то надо было. И Хайзаки потрусил на площадку где они обычно тренировались. Благоразумно прячась от жаркого солнца в тени деревьев, Хайзаки по пути осмотрел территорию гостиницы. В кошачьей форме оказалось, что все вокруг стало в разы больше, выше. Множество запахов, которых на открытом пространстве оказалось в разы больше, с неожиданной для Хайзаки силой били в нос, от чего с непривычки все время хотелось чихать. 

На площадке сокомандники разогревались перед игрой. Аомине дразнил Рету, который безуспешно пытался отнять у него мяч, Мурасакибара опять что-то жевал, Акаши изучал папку с записями, а Мидорима что-то делал с красной резинкой. 

— А Хайзаки так и не явился? — поинтересовался Ниджимура у всех. — Кто-нибудь его видел? — Все отрицательно помотали головой. — Все-таки, прогуливает как обычно, черт.

Хайзаки возмущенно мявкнул. Явился он, только вот в виде кота, а не человека!

— О, котик, — заметил Кисе. — Какой красивый!

— А, это ты. О, ты за мной что ль пришел? — Ниджимура обернулся и присел. Он поманил его к себе, но Хайзаки остался на своем месте, выходить под солнце он не собирался. Зато к нему подошел Кисе с явным намерением потискать его. Кисе обожал кошек, вспомнил Хайзаки. Видел двух кошечек у него в блоге. Девчонки от одних только фоточек млели. 

— Откуда он, семпай? — спросил Кисе и потянулся рукой к нему. 

— Без понятия, нашел его в комнате Хайзаки, а он взял и привязался ко мне.

Чертовы пальцы приближались с такой скоростью, что Хайзаки пригнулся к земле и тут же зашипел, уворачиваясь от его цепких пальцев, и с размаху полоснул по ним когтями. Кисе возмущенно ойкнул. 

 

— Он меня поцарапал! — возмутился он, зажимая царапину ладонью. Остальные даже бровью не повели. Мидорима лишь фыркнул и поджал губы.

— Сомневаюсь, что кот домашний, — сказал он изучая Хайзаки внимательным взглядом. Хайзаки на это и ухом не повел. — Иди обработай царапины и залепи ее этим — Мидорима протянул Кисе пластырь.

Хайзаки не удивился бы, если талисманом дня сегодня у Мидоримы оказался пластырь. 

Сидеть в тени под кустами, держа всех в поле зрения, оказалось хорошим стратегическим ходом, больше к нему никто не потянулся.

— В общем, надо найти Хайзаки, — сказал Ниджимура и обеспокоенно нахмурился. Хайзаки очень одобрял это желание и терся о голые ноги выбранного «хозяина». — Территория гостиницы небольшая, но этот засранец может быть где угодно. Прятаться он мастер, но если найду его, потащу на самые тяжелые тренировки. Он у меня через неделю шевелить конечностями не сможет.

А вот это желание Хайзаки уже не одобрял.

— Ладно, — пробормотали все без особого желания. Хайзаки аж восхитился нежеланием всех искать его. Не то чтобы он не понимал, почему.

— Через час снова собираемся здесь.

— Да, семпай, — протянули все нестройно и разошлись по сторонам, а Хайзаки решил остаться в тени под ближайшими кустами.

Раз они все равно сюда вернутся, значит, можно ждать здесь.

***

Через час дело стало только хуже. Когда все снова собрались, обсуждая что угодно, кроме того, нашел ли кто Хайзаки.

 

— Ну?

У всех был только один ответ:

— Не нашел. 

— Ну не сбежал же он из лагеря.

— Но если не сбежал, то куда он делся? Его нигде нет.

И все наперебой начали строить версии его пропажи, одна круче другой, от чего Хайзаки хотелось сдохнуть от смеха или что-нибудь сделать. 

— Я думаю, что он сбежал домой. В любом случае от него одни проблемы, — припечатал Акаши. А тебе лишь бы избавиться от меня с раздражением подумал Хайзаки и, потянувшись, снова почувствовал на себе в пристальный взгляд Мидоримы. 

— Он может и проблемный, но он пока в команде и с нами, — проворчал Ниджимура. — Если не найдем его, проблемы будут у всех. 

— Зачем его искать, — спросил Аомине, пожав плечами. — Жрать захочет, сам придет. 

 

— Мне кажется, что прибившийся к нам кот очень знакомый. — Хайзаки заинтересованно дернул ушами. Неужели Мидорима умеет думать о чем-то еще, кроме своих тренировок и трехочковых? — Если предположить, что Хайзаки никуда не уходил? 

— Ты ж не думаешь что он превратился в какое-нибудь животное? — засмеялся Аомине.

— Да ну, это фантастика, когда ты последний раз о таком слышал? Мы же не в манге живем, — заметил Кисе, повиснув на плече Аомине. — Но если он и превратился, то в кого? В крысу? 

— Я тут видел недалеко от границ лагеря небольшой старый алтарь. Разрушенный, — продолжил Мидорима.

— При чем тут это? — спросил Ниджимура, явно не понимая, к чему клонит Мидорима. — У нас Хайзаки потерялся, а не вопрос, кто святилище разрушил.

— Вряд ли ты не знаешь, Кисе, что в гостинице по соседству, заселились девочки из волейбольной команды, сам ходил туда, не так ли? — спросил Акаши, сверля Кисе глазами. 

— Я туда не ходил! — картинно возмутился Кисе. Хотя Хайзаки точно знал, что Кисе там был. Эти девичьи записки с приглашением поговорить были излюбленным поводом для встреч. — Я в другом месте был! Аоминеччи, скажи!

Есть ли что-то, чего Акаши не знает, подумал Хайзаки, про которого все уже по-видимому забыли. 

 

— Возможно, — Куроко возник из ниоткуда. Хайзаки терпеть не мог эту привычку. Каждый раз бесило внезапное появление. — Но я думаю стоит дослушать Мидориму.

— Вот что, — Мидорима поправил очки и пояснил свое предположение. — Судя по всему, это было место, где поклонялись кошачьей богине. Если не ты наведывался в соседнюю гостиницу, то могу предположить, что это был Хайзаки. И я не удивлюсь, что он проходил мимо этого алтаря и каким-то образом смог его разрушить. И если это он это сделал, то результат очевиден, богиня явно ему отомстила. Правда, я не верил, что такое действительно может быть.

Все семь взглядов скрестились на Хайзаки. Было крайне странно ощущать себя объектом общего изучения. Хайзаки напрягся, приподнялся на лапах, чтобы в случае чего быстро дать деру. 

— Да как тебе в голову это пришло, Мидоримаччи? — Кисе повел рукой и поморщился — царапину Хайзаки ему на память оставил глубокую. Хайзаки довольно оскалился — ну, насколько позволял кошачья челюсть. Цапнуть Кисе оказалось даже куда приятнее, чем он думал. Будет теперь знать, что не все коты любят, когда их тискают. 

— Не, быть такого не может. Как Хайзаки может стать котом? Это фантастика, нет, я уверен, что он просто сбежал к мамочке домой. И вообще... — зашумели все на разные голоса. 

— Но он похож же на него, не так ли? 

— Ну… Он серый.

— Ага, и патлы такие же у Хайзаки, во все стороны торчат. 

— Уши какие-то странные, словно дрался с кем-то.

— И глаза серые! 

— Ты на его морду посмотри, такая же наглая как у Хайзаки! Сотню йен ставлю, что это он и есть.

 

Слушая все это, Хайзаки хотелось просто выругаться, но получилось издать лишь жалкий мявк. 

— Черт, жарко-то как, а этот придурок мог и мне сказать, что рядом с нами девочки из волейбольного клуба. — проворчал Аомине и в момент развалился на скамье, стоявшей недалеко от них.. 

— Минечин хотел посмотреть на сиськи? — зашуршал упаковкой от чипсов Мурасакибара.

— А что такого-то? Сиськи — это здорово!

— Аоминеччи!

— Аомине, если у тебя есть силы на подобные мысли, то, может, стоит уделить больше времени тренировкам? — поинтересовался Акаши. Аомине вздрогнул.

Хайзаки довольно мяукнул. Но они вообще собираются что-нибудь делать с его проблемой? Или им бы только рассуждать? 

— Ну хорошо, на секунду предположим, что этот кот и есть Хайзаки, раз его нигде нет и на телефон он не отвечает. Вопрос: как его обратно вернуть? — спросил Ниджимура у всех.

Хайзаки посмотрел на Ниджимуру и понадеялся, что в его глазах достаточно тоски и желания вернуться обратно в свое тело. Так и быть, пару-тройку недель тренировок он пропускать не будет.

— А может, не будем возвращать? — с надеждой спросил Кисе.

— Чтобы ты занял его место? — подал голос Куроко. Да фиг тебе, Кисе, а не место в первом составе. Он-то Хайзаки никогда не обыграет.

— Интересно, как у него вообще получилось стать котом? Я тоже хочу. Быть котом — это хорошо. Слышь, Хайзаки, если это ты, конечно. Тебе просто офигенно повезло.

Ага, а когда ты ничего не сможешь сказать, и все норовят тебя потискать, вот посмотрим, как быстро ты взвоешь, Аомине. Хайзаки махнул хвостом и начал приглаживать языком шерсть. Самое дурацкое занятие у кошек. 

Ниджимура подошел к Хайзаки и одним движением подхватил его под животом, устроив его так, что попытки вырваться или вцепиться когтями в руку пресекалсь сразу же.

— Если это ты Хайзаки, лучше если ты будешь под моим присмотром, — и сразу почесал за ухом.

А сокомандники продолжали, словно их и не было.

— Спать, жрать и ничего не делать? Мине-чин, ты и так похож на кота.

— Да ну тебя, сам жрешь как не в себя.

— Мине-чин…

— Аомине, Мурасакибара, прекратите. Мидорима, у тебя есть мысли, как решить эту проблему?

— Надо как-то извиниться перед богиней и принести жертву. Символическую. — Мидорима отодвинулся от Ниджимуры с Хайзаки на руках на шаг. — А может, оно само пройдет. Или не пройдет. 

— Так, значит, для Хайзаки надо найти клетку…

Клетку?! Ублюдок мелкий, какого черта? А сам в нее не хочешь?

Хайзаки протестующе зашипел.

— Да я думаю, он никуда не сбежит. Он же беспомощный в этом теле, хотя наглости у него столько же, — вздохнул Ниджимура. — Я послежу за ним, пока не решим проблему. Только вот как объяснить отсутствие Хайзаки тренеру?..

***

Что придумали Акаши и Ниджимура, Хайзаки не знал, но следующие несколько дней при Ниджимуре старался изображать самого послушного кота в мире. Если уж тот начал таскать ему вкусные кусочки со своего ужина и разрешал спать на подушке, то было бы идиотизмом хотя бы не отыграть хорошего и послушного котика. А с этой ролью он и в человеческом теле неплохо справлялся.

Но стоило тому заняться тренировкой, игрой или еще чем, как Хайзаки сваливал прогуливаться по территории гостиницы. Он же не собирался перегреваться на солнце, бегая вместе с командой, как какая-нибудь собака. А для тела кота обычная человеческая тренировка была бесполезной, так что Хайзаки устроил себе свою: привыкал к новому телу. Оно определенно показалось куда удобнее человеческого. неудобств было не так много, как изначально думал Хайзаки. Прыгал, бегал, лазил по деревьям, точил когти, а потом отдыхал в прохладной комнате. Охотничьи инстинкты, до поры до времени дремавшие, окончательно проснулись, и Хайзаки начал цапаться с местными котами за территорию и кошечек. Одна даже была очень милой. Светло-рыжая, с темными ободками вокруг глаз, только вот демонстративно воротила нос от него при первом же появлении. Она кого-то чертовски напоминала, чем и бесила. 

Стерва.

Кошечки были больше для развлечения, а вот к делу Хайзаки подошел более обстоятельно, он не забыл о своих планах мелкой мести. Первый раз, когда Хайзаки подкинул в комнату, где жили Кисе, Аомине и Куроко, пару трепыхающихся полудохлых мышей, он с чувством глубокого удовлетворения наблюдал с ветки дерева за картиной, творящейся за окнами. Как Кисе нашел его подарочек и отреагировал на него крайне эмоционально — его трясло от отвращения. Аомине ржал во весь голос и трепал по голове. А Куроко сделал вид, что всё так и должно было быть.

Во второй раз он притащил ему ветку с червями. На вкус редкостная дрянь, но что не сделаешь для ближнего своего. Самым счастливым казался Аомине, который сразу же забрал палку и помчался ловить раков, или рыбу, или что там водилось в ближайшей речке. Кисе прятался за Куроко, который с каменным лицом читал что-то из библиотеки.

— Ну и зачем ты портишь жизнь Кисе? — спросил Ниджимура у Хайзаки, когда тот пробирался через приоткрытое окно. О черт, запалил. Даже не отмажешься.

Ну что он мог сказать, Кисе его раздражал. Буквально всем. Кандидат на его место, место в первом составе через неделю после вступления в клуб. Сияющий пай-мальчик, моделька, к которой липнут все девочки школы. Даже те девочки из волейбольного клуба решили устроить совместные тренировки и вопрос, зачем, тут был совершенно ни к чему.

Они просто очень хотели пообщаться с Кисе и Акаши. 

— Ничему жизнь тебя не учит, — пробормотал Ниджимура. — Вышвырнуть бы тебя куда-нибудь...

Хайзаки потолтался по футону и толкнулся головой в удачно подставленную ладонь Ниджимуры.

— Ты что, передо мной извиняешься? А разве не перед Кисе тебе извиняться надо? 

Да прямо сейчас он пойдет и будет извиняться перед Кисе. Не дождетесь. Раздраженно хлестнув хвостом, Хайзаки рванул к двери и покинул комнату. 

Привычка получать почёсывание и вкусную кормежку явно разбаловала его, но он не собирался извиняться перед Кисе только ради еды и подушки.

Через несколько часов бесцельного блуждания по лесу Хайзаки оказался недалеко от того месте, где он неудачно что-то сломал. Там сидела та самая рыженькая стервочка, которая так старательно его игнорировала.

— Ну что, — прозвучал в голове голос. — понравилось тебе в другом теле?

— Могло бы быть и лучше.

— И ты всё равно продолжил действовать так же, как и в человеческом теле. — богиня раздраженно забила хвостом.

— Подсказок не было, — огрызнулся Хайзаки. — тебе что надо было холмик трупов мышей принести? Кровь дракона пролить? 

— Мог бы просто поправить мой дом и принести символический дар. Булочку с мясом, например. 

— И как я должен был об этом узнать? Ты же меня в кота сразу превратила!

— Неловко получилось, — хмыкнула она, лизнув лапу. — Но твой друг в очках тебе о символических дарах говорил. Раз ты мне не принес ничего... Значит, останешься в этом теле, пока... — она замолчала, задумавшись. Когда она снова подняла на него взгляд, то в нем читалось что-то зловещее. 

— ...Пока не спасешь кому-нибудь жизнь. Впрочем, этим можешь заняться прямо сейчас. Через полчаса грязевой поток с горы снесет гостиницу вместе с постояльцами.

Холодок ужаса прошелся по спине Хайзаки. 

— Ты готова снести всю гостиницу, только потому что я не извинился? 

— На самом деле, мне твои извинения уже не нужны, от такого как ты их не дождешься, а вот спасти людей ты можешь, раз моих сил уже не хватает. У тебя осталось не так много времени.

***

В общем, ведьма или кошачья богиня наврала. Не было ни грязевого селя, ни каких-либо еще природных катаклизмов, зато была крайне неловкая ситуация.

Хайзаки летел через весь этот чёртов парк, который больше на лес смахивал для его коротких лап. По сравнению с ногами, конечно.

Спешил, надрывался из последних сил. 

А стоило прыгнуть на Ниджимуру, чтоб того спасти-разбудить-сделать-что-угодно, как он вернулся в свое тело.

И всем своим немаленьким весом грохнулся прямо на него. Мало того что всей массой, так еще и голым.

Воплей было на всю гостиницу. 

— Хайзаки, какого хуя?! — было самым мягким выражением среди длиннющий нецензурной тирады, которую выдал Ниджимура, крепко приложив Хайзаки об стену.

Сбежались на вопль все соседи. И знакомые шесть голов в проеме двери никак не спасали положение. 

Вот теперь Хайзаки очень и очень хотел провалиться под землю. Как-то не очень забавно оказаться у всех на виду, в чем мать родила. И ему это еще не раз припомнят.

— Заки-чин, не думал, что у тебя такие чувства к Ниджимуре-семпаю, — сонно заметил Мурасакибара, жуя очередной батончик.

— Да нет у меня к нему ничего такого! — рявкнул Хайзаки, потирая ушиб на ребрах. Блядь, ну и тяжелая же рука у Ниджимуры. — Может, дашь хотя бы, чем прикрыться?

— Я хочу это развидеть, — пробормотал Мидорима, пытаясь обойти Мурасакибару и утягивая за собой очень мрачного Акаши, на чьем лице пожелание сдохнуть сияло огромными буквами. 

— И всего-то, голый Шого-кун? — зевая спросил Кисе, машинально фоткая его на мобильник.

— Кисе, ты чо делаешь? — поинтересовался Аомине, нависая через плечо.

— Завожу компромат на Шого-куна, — и хихикнул, засияв как лампочка. 

Жизнь — полное дерьмо.

Хайзаки сидел и смотрел на столпотворение в дверях, на Ниджимуру, который потирал ушибленный живот и медленно осознавал, что он может говорить, орать, посылать всех к чертям. 

А еще, что он голый, и вид его голых яиц это вряд ли теперь является нормой. 

Чертова рыжая сучка.


End file.
